Sedan länge
by Miss Avund
Summary: "Vad heter du?" "Sirius. Du då?" "Dorcas, men du får kalla mig Cassy eftersom vi är vänner nu". Alla vet att James Potter var Sirius Blacks bästa vän. Men vem har känt Sirius längst? R&R
1. Chapter 1

Molnen hopade sig på himlen. Snart skulle det antagligen börja regna. Det var mitten av april men luften var fortfarande kal mellan Londons byggnader.

En flicka satt och gungade medan hennes mamma satt på en bänk bredvid och läste en bok. Flickan kunde inte vara mer än sex år gammal. Hon hade sitt mörkbruna hår uppsatt i två tofsar och hennes blå ögon glittrade när hon svischade fram på gungan. Hon hade alltid velat flyga kvastkäpp men eftersom hon och hennes föräldrar bodde inne i staden var risken att någon skulle se dem alldeles för stor. Att gunga var de närmaste flyga hon kunde komma eftersom de inte häller hade släktingar som bodde på landet, därför var också hennes favorit lek att leka att hon kunde flyga omkring på en kvast.

"Dorcas, kom ett tag." Hennes mamma vinkade henne till sig, så hon saktade ner farten och satte fötterna i marken så att det blev långa spår efter dem och damm yrde upp från gruset under henne. Mamma hade lagt ner boken i väskan och höll ut en hand mot henne.

"Kom nu. Vi går hem." Hon såg oroligt bort mot andra sidan parken men vände sig sedan mot Dorcas igen

"Men mamma, jag har inte lekt klart!"

"Dorcas sluta…" började hon men blev avbruten av en kylig röst.

"Nanette Fincher." Två kvinnor hade kommit fram till Dorcas och hennes mamma. De hade också fem barn med sig som stod bakom kvinnorna. Alla hade typiska trollkarskläder, till skillnad från de själva. Nanette och hennes man Ian Meadowes hade bara på sig trollkarskläder när de umgicks med andra magiker, gick i Diagongränden eller liknande. De bodde trotts allt bland mugglare, det var bara onödigt att väcka uppmärksamhet.

Barnen var tre flickor, alla äldre än Dorcas, och två pojkar ungefär i hennes ålder. De två äldsta flickorna hade båda mörkt lockigt hår. De var ganska lika förutom att den ena var längre och såg på Dorcas med illvilja. Den yngsta av flickorna hade blont hår och ryckte i en av kvinnornas kjol. Hon gnällde på att hon frös men damen viftade bara bort hennes hand. Pojkarna hade båda svart hår och samma grå ögon. De var lika på flera sätt men ändå väldigt olika. De hade olika utstrålningar, självsäker och närvös, rättfram och lite skygg. En hade ett pojkaktigt och busigt flin och såg nyfiket på henne medan den andra mest såg ner i marken.

"Lucretia Black. Walburga Black." Hälsade Nanette tillbaka, lika kyligt. "Jag är gift, jag heter Meadowes nu."

Dorcas hade aldrig hört sin mamma så här kylig eller spänd. Det skrämde henne. Mamma som sällan blev arg och var så lugn. "Vi fixar det här, inget att oroa sig för" sa hon alltid, till och med när Dorcas råkat ha sönder en av fasters skålar. Nu stod hon rak i ryggen och med händerna beskyddande på Dorcas axlar och med Dorcas rygg mot henne.

"Jag ser att din unge inte riktigt lyder" hånlog Lucretia och ignorerade den sista kommentaren. Hon såg ner på Dorcas med vassa ögon.

"Så går det när man gifter sig med smutsskallar. Halvblod utan disciplin! Du som annars hade dugligt blod, Fincher" fortsatte Walburga.

"Som sagt, jag är gift och det är ingen smutsskalle och halvblod ni tallar om. Det är min make och dotter."

"Om det ska vara på de visset… Kom barn. Jag vill inte att ni ska umgås med halvblodsungar. Synd att de har förpestat luften annars hade ni kanske fått leka ute en stund." Damerna Black fortsatte gå genom parken. Flickorna och en av pojkarna följde efter. Den kortare av brunetterna himlade med ögonen men förutom det kom det inga protester. Bara en av pojkarna stod kvar, men hans leende hade försvunnit och såg på Dorcas och hennes mamma.

Efter att de hade gått ett par meter fräste Walburga: "Sirius, vi går nu!"

Han hoppade till vid rösten som om han just vaknat ur en dröm. Efter att ha kastat en sista glimt på Dorcas sprang han efter de andra. När även han försvunnit andades Nanette ut.

"Ska vi gå hem nu Dorcas?" Hon lätt plötsligt mycket tröt.

Dorcas nickade bara till svar.

~-~-~-~-~-~-  
><em>Okej, mitt första kapitel är uppe! Yay!<br>Jag har ingen riktig plot till den här historien. Kanske blir det bara inblickar i Sirius och Dorcas liv och deras relation till varandra. Ett par kapitel från när de är små, sorteringen på Hogwarts och sen när de blir lite äldre, möjligen senare i Orden också. Marodörerna och Lily kommer in i senare kapitel.  
>Jag ska försöka översätta den här till engelska senare.<br>För alla som inte har förståt det än: Dorcas Meadowes är inte min OC. Hon är canon och nämns i femte boken. Däremot har jag gjort upp hennes personlighet.  
>Berätta vad ni tycker om början ^^<em>


	2. Chapter 2

"Mor, får jag gå ut?" Sirius stod vid fönstret och såg ut på parken utanför. Solen sken och himlen var klarblå, en perfekt dag att vara ute på. Han hade tvingats hem till sin morbror av sin häxa till mamma (häxa på mer än ett sätt). Det var inget fel på morbror Alpard, tvärtom var han en av få släktingar som han faktiskt gillade, men det betydde inte att han ville sitta instängd i hans hus stället för att leka utomhus.

"Så att du kan dra in massa smutts och lera på Alphards mattor, skulle inte tro de!" Walburga Black såg inte ens upp från boken hon läste. Antagligen var _Mugglare, närmare släkt med troll än trollkarlar?_ alldeles för intressant.

"Men mor, jag ska ju bara till parken…" Som de flesta barn i hans ålder ville han inte sitta still inomhus och lyssna på vuxenprat. Idag var han ensamt barn eftersom hans kusiner var tillbaka på Hogwards efter lovet och Regulus var sjuk och stannade hemma.

"Hörde du inte vad jag sa? Nej!" fräste hon. Mrs Black avskydde sin son när han hela tiden störde henne. Kunde han inte bara sitta i ett hörn och vara tyst.

Alphard däremot tyckte synd om pojken. Han hade alltid varit svag för honom, det var någonting särskilt med honom. Mer liv i ögonen än några av de andra barnen i familjen Black, men med några år till med hans mor skulle han bli lika död som de andra.

"Seså, Walburga. Visst kan väl pojken gå ut en stund. Frisk luft skulle göra honom gott och jag ska ändå tvätta mattorna." Sirius gav honom ett stort leende som tack och han blinkade åt honom. På mindre än en minut hade Sirius farit ut genom ytterdörren och på väg mot parken.

Sirius sprang till gungorna. Det var där han hade sett flickan och hennes mamma. Hon hade sett snäll ut, så väldigt olik alla andra barn han kände. Hans far och mor hade lämnat honom hos andra familjer några timmar när han varit yngre men nu var Regulus så stor så att de fick leka med varandra. Men inga av de barnen hade rosiga kinder eller skrubbsår på knäna som den flickan.

De få barnen han hade lekt med hade alla varit renblodiga, med fina familjenamn. De satt med raka ryggar och fläckfria kläder. Ingen var särskilt bra lekkamrat.

Hon satt och gungade, som om hon bara väntade på att han skulle komma tillbaka till henne. Hon gungade med ryggen mot honom så hon såg han inte.

"Hej." ropade han och hon vred på huvudet för att se vem han var. Hon saktade ner farten lite och hoppade av, men istället för att gå fram till Sirius gick hon åt motsatt håll.

"Hallå, vänta. Varför går du?" Han hade kanske ingen riktig vän, men han var ganska säker på att hon gjorde fel. Man gick inte ifrån personer som man ville bli kompis med.

"Jag vill inte prata med dig. Du är dum." sa hon innan hon fortsatte gå. Hade han gjort något fel? Skulle han inte komma ihåg det?

"Va, jag har inte gjort något." Sirius sprang ikapp henne.

"Låt mig vara. Du kallade mig och min pappa fula saker. Mamma säger att jag ska hålla mig borta från elaka människor." Hon hade stannat och så på honom med arga öron. Då började han förstå. Hon menade det hans mamma och moster hade sagt och trodde att han tyckte så också.

"Det var ju inte jag som sa något dumt. Jag tycker inte så." försäkrade han och log lite så att hon förstod att han ville att de skulle bli vänner. Flickan började tveka, mamman hade sagt till henne att hålla sig ifrån barnen Black, men han verkade inte så hemsk.

"Jasså? Säkert?" Hon såg inte lika arg ut längre.

"Säkert." Han log nu så att man såg alla hans tänder, det leendet som morbror Alphard kallade för charmsmilet för att han var säker på att ingen kunde motstå det när Sirius blev äldre.

Hon tänkte på det en stund till och sa sen "I så fall får jag nog leka med dig." Hon gick tillbaka till gungorna och Sirius följde efter. De satte sig bredvid varandra på varsin gunga och dinglade lite med benen. "Vad heter du?"

"Sirius. Det är något släktnamn. Du då?"

"Dorcas, men du får kalla mig Cassy eftersom vi är vänner nu." Sirius log när hon sa det. Hon var hans första vän som inte hans pappa hade valt åt honom.

"Bor du här omkring, Cassy?"

"Ja, bara över gatan där borta, i ett tegelhus." Hon pekade mot parkens ena sida. "Och du"

"Nä, men min morbror bor här. Vi brukar hälsa på honom."

"Du menar ni som var här förut? Vilka var de" frågade hon nyfiket.

"Min mor och moster. Sen min bror och tre kusiner." Egentligen ville han inte prata om hans familj men om de skulle vara vänner fick han väll bita ihop, för Cassys skull.

"Vilka var vilka. Jag menar, vad heter dem"

"Bellatrix är min äldsta kusin. Hon går fjärde året på Hogwarts." Han rös till vid tanken på sin äldsta kusin. Ingen gillade henne så mycket förutom hennes syskon, kanske föräldrarna också. Alla andra stod ut med henne för att hon hade något kusligt respektingivande över sig.

"Gör hon" sa Dorcas med beundran i rösten. "Är hon snäll?"

"Nja, ibland. Eller nej, inte mot mig i alla fall." Docras leende försvan så Sirius la snabbt till "Men det är okej, jag gillar inte henne heller. Andy, som går andra året, är mycke snällare. Sen är det Narsissa, hon är väl okej men hon gillar Regulus mer än mig."

"Tja, jag gillar dig mer."

Det blev tyst mellan dem, en behaglig tystnad. Cassy var en av få personer som gillade honom mer än hans bror som var den perfekta sonen. Hela hans liv hade han intalat sig själv att det var okej, alla föredrog Regulus och han hade blivit van. Men det Cassy sa gjorde honom glad. Han fick för en gångs skull komma först.

"Har du syskon?" frågade han efter en stund.

"Nej, enda barnet, och bara små kusiner så jag är äldst i släkten. Men jag har en hund."

"Jaså?" sa Sirius. Han gillade hundar, lojala och pålitliga, men det fanns ingen chans att hans mor skulle låta honom ha en.

"Ja, han är nästan tio år gammal, Tripped heter han. Mamma sa att han hade stora tassar när han var valp så han snubblade alltid." De skrattade tillsammans.

"Nu är han ganska gammal så han gillar att vila. Han lägger sig i dörröppningar så nu är det vi som snubblar på honom." skrattade Cassy.

"Åh, är det så du har fått dt där?" frågade Sirius och pekade på hennes knä där hon hade ett plåster.

"Nä, det fick jag för att jag hoppade från gungorna. Jag hade för hög fart och landade fel. Förut hade jag sår på händerna också." Hon visade händerna men de hade läkt helt.

Sirius såg på henne med rynkad panna, och Dorcas fnittrade. Han såg så sött ut när han gjorde så.

"Vad?" frågade hon,

"Inget. Jag önskar bara att vi var vänner när du ramlade. Jag kunde ha hjälpt dig."

"Var inte dum. Det var ju inte allvarligt, bara några skrubbsår." Hon himlade med ögonen men det kändes bra att ha en vän som brydde sig om henne. "Vad hade du gjort då? Du kunde väl inte gjort så att marken blev mjukare häller?"

Han tänkte en stund och sa sen "Jag kunde ha tagit emot dig."

"Du hade aldrig orkat mig. Jag hade bara ramlat på dig så att du också hade gjort illa dig."

"Jag lovar. Om du hoppar tar jag emot dig."

**A/N: Ett halvår sedan… Jag vet att det är länge sedan ni hörde från mig men men. Nu är nästa kapitel uppe i alla fall (kanske det längsta), jag hade börjat på det men sen råkade jag radera det och då försvann all motivering. Jag har ändrat mig, trots att jag har börjat på flera andra kapitel tror jag att jag bara kommer att lägga upp två till, (kanske med en epilog men det beror på om den passar) och det kommer faktiskt finnas någon sorts röd tråd. Och jag funderar på att ändra titel och sammanfattningen, så ni är bereda.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hösten var bara runt hörnet och trädens löv började ändra färg. På familjen Meadowes bakgård stod en ek vars löv var orange och gula. Där låg också två nioåringar och en gammal hund på gräsmattan under den bara himlen. Dorcas och Sirius låg på rygg, med armar och ben utsträckta och de nuddade bara varandra med fingertopparna. På Dorcas ena sida låg Tripped troget. Det började skymma, i nästan två timmar hade de legat där och pratat om allt mellan himmel och jord.

Sirius skulle egentligen vara hos sin morbror Alphard, men han smet ut efter middagen.

"Hur tror du att det är att vara stor? Du vet, gå på Hogwarts och så." Som äldsta barnet i trollkarsfamiljen visste Dorcas inte så mycket om allt som var på gång. Hon hade bara sina föräldrar som referenspunkt, och de gick i skolan alldeles för länge sen för att veta någonting.

"Vet inte. Vi blir väl upptagna eller något. Andy har massor av saker att göra, även när hon är hemma." Till skillnad från Dorcas var Sirius måttligt tröt på ämnet. Bella, Andy och Cissy kom alltid hem med fantastiska historier. Han var less på att vara åhörare och kunde knappt vänta tills han kunde vara med om egna äventyr.

"Jaså? Som vadå?" Dorcas hade bara träffat Andromeda ett par gånger men gillade henne och såg upp till henne. Hon var Sirius favoritkusin, och om han älskade Andy så mycket måste hon vara snäll.

"Hon läser många böcker, övar formler, skriver brev och sånt."

"Vem skriver hon till?"

"Ted." Det kom ut lite för fort. Andy hade berättat i förtroende bakom förtrollade dörrar, litat på att han skulle hålla hennes skandal till hemlighet. Han såg sig om, bara ifall att någon hade tjuvlyssnat, och hoppades på att Cassy hade missat namnet.

"Vem är Ted?" Självklart hade hon lyssnat. Hon lyssnade alltid på honom och Sirius var väldigt tacksam för det, bara inte den här gången.

"Äh, de var inte meningen att säga det. Det är en hemlighet så glöm det bara, okej." Han skruvade på sig lite. Som de flesta nio åringar hade han svårt att hålla hemligheter.

"Kom igen Sirius! Säg! Du kan lita på mig." gnällde hon och såg på honom med stora ögon.

"Nä, jag får ju inte säger jag." Han såg ner i marken, det hade alltid varit svårt att se Dorcas i ögonen utan att göra som hon ville. Hon var nära att börja gråta, det såg han, och Sirius avskydde gråtande flickor. Det betydde att han hade gjort någonting riktigt fel och när man gjort mycket fel fick man stryk. För det var därför han inte ville se Dorcas ledsen, eller hur?

"Tvinga mig inte att slå dig! Då kommer du ångra att du inte sa någonting från början." Hotade hon. De stora ögonen hade försvunnit och ersatts med hennes näve. Hon hade sett det på TV, men när hon gjorde det såg det bara komiskt ut.

"Du kan ju försöka! Jag är bra mycke större än du." sa han och log ett kaxigt flin.

"Större ja, men kanske inte starkare."

"Det klart att jag är!"

"Det vet väl inte du. Vi har aldrig brottats eller brutit arm."

"Det är för att jag inte slår flickor."

"Bra, då kan jag slå dig tills du berättar utan att du gör någonting tillbaka." Hon log (vad hon själv tyckte) sitt mest ondskefulla leende. Sirius tänkte en stund på vad hon hade sagt. Han visste faktiskt inte hur stark hon var. Det var inte så att han var rädd för henne eller så, men man visste ju aldrig. Kanske var hon seriös när hon hotade honom. Hon kanske ropade på sin pappa, och mr Meadowes var helt klart starkare är han.

"Slutar du tjata om jag berättar?"

"Men säg då!" Hon tryckte sig tätt intill så att han kunde viska i hennes öra.

"Ted är Andromedas nya hemliga pojkvän " Han hade hållit det hemligt i flera veckor. Trots att han hade lovat att inte säga till någon kändes det befriande. Han fick be om förlåtelse till Andy senare. Dessutom var det bara för Dorcas han berättade för, och hon skulle inte säga till någon. "Men säg inget till någon, Andy blir ledsen då."

"Jag lovar. Varför är det hemligt föresten?" Hon log åt honom, glad över att han förtrodde henne. Han var mycket lojal men varje gång han sa att han inte fick berätta någonting kändes det som om han inte trodde på henne.

"Hon säger att Ted är mugglarfödd, och du vet ju hur vår familj är med såna saker. "

"Ja…"

Det blev tyst mellan barnen. Trots att de pratade om nästan allting hade de undvikt Sirius familj. Han var inte redo att diskutera det och Dorcas viste inte om hon ville veta någonting mer om dem.

När de hade börjat leka, för mer än tre år sedan, hade hon nästan tvingat fram svar ur Sirius. Han hade berättat sådana skrämmande saker att de hade fått henne att drömma mardrömmar. Hennes föräldrar visste inte att de lekte, men när hon hade vaknat fjärde gången på en vecka efter drömmar om avhuggna alvhuvuden tvingades hon att berätta.

Först blev de lite arga. Hur kan en pojke berätta hemskheter (som tillexempel boggarten på andra våningen) för en liten sex åring? Särskilt Nanette, hon hade sagt till Dorcas att hålla sig från familjen Black. Men när dottern förklarade att det var hon som hade bett Sirius att tala om sin familj lugnade de ner sig. När de mötte honom några veckor senare förstod de varför Dorcas gillade honom så mycket.

I Cassys huvud flög der runt massor med frågor om samtalet, men trots det sa hon ingenting. Istället la hon sig på sidan och såg tyst på Sirius. När hon gjorde så visste han att hon ville prata eller fråga någonting. Han himlade med ögonen och suckade djupt, så att Dorcas skulle förstå att han tyckte att hon var jobbig. Hon hade gjort så sedan hon lärt sig att han inte gillade att man såg intensivt på honom.

"Vad?"

"Har de kyssts?" viskade hon och rodnade i mörkret. Visst, Sirius var hennes bästa vän, men det kändes bra konstigt att prata med honom om kyssar.

"Varför vill du veta de? Ni tjejer är ju likadana. Andy tänkte berätta men vem orkar höra på sånt? De är ju bara äckligt." Sirius himlade med ögonen åt att henne en gång till.

"Det är inte äckligt, de är romantiskt." Det här blev bara pinsammare och pinsammare för Dorcas och hon önskade att hon aldrig hade börjat prata om kyssar. "Som i böcker eller på film. Ibland önskar jag att mitt liv är en saga."

"Vadå, vill du att jag ska kyssa dig eller?" Han rynkade på näsan för att vissa att HAN i alla fall inte ville göra det, även om det började bli så mörkt att hon ändå inte såg honom.

"Nej fy, rör mig inte med dina läppar!" Hon kröp längre bort så att hon var åtminstone en meter bort, på säkert avstånd.

"Kom igen, Cassy! Bara en liten puss." sa Sirius retsamt och skrattade åt hur hon kravlade iväg.

"Jag kysser hellre min hund. Och han har dålig andedräkt!" sa hon och pekade bort mot Tripped. Hunden vände bort huvudet, som om han skämdes för sin lukt, vilket fick båda barnen att brista i skratt.

**A/N: Nå, vad tyckte ni? Ni måste berätta (bra, dåligt, tråkigt, roligt, sött, bittert?) Det kommer antagligen ett nytt kapitel snabbare för det är dubbelt så roligt att skriva med kritik eller uppmuntran. Eller ni kanske inte vill ha ett till kapitel, i så fall får ni säga det.**


	4. Chapter 4

**BONUSKAPITEL!  
>Så, jag tänkte bara lägga upp ett kapitel till och en epilog, men sen hittade jag det här kapitlet. Jag läste igenom det och tänkte "Det var ganska bra…" så jag skrev om lite, la till, tog ifrån och här är det! Min julklapp till er!<br>God jul!**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Låt mig gå Sirius." Dorcas försökte rycka åt sig armen som han höll ett stadigt tag om. Men envis som han var och slagman i quiddithlaget hade han ett stadigt grepp och tänkte inte släppa henne.

"Du lovade förra veckan, bara en timme. Vi äter, minglar och sticker. Du behöver inte ens prata med honom, bara följ med mig och vi är ute innan du vet ordet av det." Sirius såg bönfallande på henne.

"Jag fattar inte, du avskyr såna här saker mer än jag."

"Det här är annorlunda. Massor med människor kommer, kändisar. Han känner ju alla. Fatta vilka kontakter!"

"Varför ber du inte någon annan? Du kan säkert charma någon flicka att gå med." Det skulle inte vara så svårt, oftast kretsade de kring Sirius som gamar i hopp om att han skulle märka dem, tänkte Dorcas.

"Visst, för jag vill bli förknippad med en tjej som har lägre iq än ett troll och ungefär lika intressant som en lektion i trollkarshistoria." Han fnös och Dorcas skrattade, det var en bra beskrivning av den typen av flickor som hängde runt honom.

"Men gå själv då, och låt mig gå till mitt rum."

"Du kan inte lämna mig ensam Cassy. Du lovade. Snälla, snälla, snälla…" han slängde sig om benen på henne och kramade så hårt att saken lika gärna kunde gälla livet. "… snälla, snälla…"

En hufflepuff i deras år gick förbi och såg på dem som om de vore psykfall. Dorcas log lite generat och försökte få Sirius att släppa henne.

"Kom igen Sirius, det räcker" väste hon. "Folk stirrar."

"… snälla, snälla, snälla…"

"Okej, jag följer med. Sluta vara sånt barn."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

De klev in på Snigelhorns julfest en halvtimme senare. Sirius i svarta festkläder och röda detaljer julen till ära och Dorcas i matchande röd klänning och en svart kofta över.

Rummet var fyllt med människor och festen var i full gång. Både gamla och nya favoritelever till Snigelhorn men det fanns också andra höjdare som var mål för professorns smicker.

Sirius och Dorcas gick omkring en stund pratade med andra gäster, tog för sig av maten och skulle just gå när…

"Sirius, min gosse! Varför kom du inte och hälsade på en gång?" Snigelhorn kom fram till dem med öppna armar och ett stort leende. Han var väldigt tjock med blont hår som började försvinna och en valrossmustasch.

"Professorn…" Sirius såg bönfallande på Cassy, för andra gången den kvällen, när hon försökte smita ifrån Sirius och den röran som hon visste skulle komma.

Hon avskydde att professorn favoriserade vissa elever. Han dyrkade dem, som om de vore gudar. Visst, eleverna som han valde ut var briljanta och förtjänade att skina (Sirius, James, Lily Evans och till och med Remus när professorn kände sig frikostig). Men han hade ingenting övers för de andra, däribland Dorcas. Hon kände sig alltig nertryckt när hon hade pratat med Snigelhorn.

"Snälla du, Säg Horace. Det är jul och vi ska ha det trevligt!"

"Det var kul att se dig professorn, men vi måste faktiskt… " Sirius gillade smörandet mindre än Cassy.

"Jag pratade med Minerva här om dagen" avbröt valrossen. "och det var tur det för jag hade ingen aning om att du ville bli auror. Utmärkt yrkesval min pojke, utmärkt!"

"Uhm, tack."

"Om någon klarar det är det du, det kan jag sätta min trollstavshand på. Svårt att bli förståss, långa studier men det lönar sig ska du se. De är högt uppsatta, bara några få yrken kan värderas höger, men det är…"

"Dorcas vill jobba på mysterieavdelningen" sa Sirius i ett desperat försök att flytta sig ur Snigelhorns fokus. Han la armen om Cassy ifall Professorn hade glömt vem hon var. Horace såg på henne för första gången den kvällen och blinkade ett par gånger för att se om hon var verklig.

Själv stirrade Dorcas argt på Sirius, som undvek hennes blick.

"Jaså" Snigelhorn drog ut på ordet. "Det var ett, hum, fascinerande val. Det finns inte mycket information om kom du fram till att det var vad du ville göra?" frågade han testande.

"Min pappa var det" svarade hon kort. Helst ville hon ta en sista klunk av sin honungsöl och sticka från festen, men tydligen hade hon blivit tillräckligt intressant för att förhöras och skulle ingen stans.

"'Var' sa du?"

"Han dog förra året, på jobbet" Kan du låta mig gå nu? La hon till i huvudet.

"Jag beklagar sorgen. Men det är ett farligt yrke. Tror jag, allt är så hemligt med de där projekten. Jag kände en kvinna som jobbade där, hon var student här när jag började här. Mycket sicklig inom talmagi har jag för mig. Försvann för flera decennier sedan, tyvärr." babblade han på.

Sirius och Cassy delade en blick, de visste båda vad det här samtalet betydde. Som samlare ville Snigelhorn kontakter över hela trollkarsvärlden. Men det var svårt att få in en fot i mysterieavdelningen, och tydligen hade samlaren inte hittat någon sedan den försvunna kvinnan.

"Dorcas, jag tänkte ha en middag runt nyår. Det skulle vara trevligt om en så målinriktad och fokuserad flicka som du skulle vilja komma." sa han sen och drog till sig Dorcas och Sirius uppmärksamhet igen.

"Hum, runt nyår sa du? Jag vet inte om jag… " började hon. Hon sneglade upp mot Sirius med förhoppningar om att han kunde rädda henne. Det var ju han som hade lurat in henne i Snigelfällan till att börja med. Till hennes besvikelse ryckte han bara på axlarna och försökte att inte skratta åt hennes sura ansikte.

Professorn missade inte blicken och sa lätt "Sirius, du är såklart också välkommen. Inte ska väl jag sära på unga tu, ens för en kväll."

"Vi är faktiskt inte… " men Dorcas avbröts ännu en gång.

"Ni är ett charmerande par, måste jag säga. Ser fram emot att höra historien om hur ni blev tillsammans." Han såg väldigt förtjust ut och sa sen "Nej, nu lämnar jag er två ensamma. Sirius håll hårt i flickan så att ingen själ henne." Han blinkade åt Sirius innan han gick mot Lily som stod på andra sidan rummet.

"Det här kommer du få sota för" väste Dorcas innan hon gick mot dörren. Sirius följde, skrattande, efter.

"Självförsvar Cassy, det var självförsvar!"

**A/N: Om det framstod otydligt så är de 15 år och i femte året och de är INTE tillsammans (som Dorcas förgäves försökte förklara).  
>Säg vad ni tycker:<strong>** bra, dåligt, tråkigt, roligt, sött, bittert?**

**Till Guest: Tack så mycke ^^**


End file.
